A Magical Moment
by LadyLindariel
Summary: COMPLETE It is the first snowfall of the year and King Thingol and his wife take young Lúthien outside to enjoy what could only be described as a magical moment in time. First in line of the FFCC


**A/N:** Thank you to Alku04 for the title!

 ***Lúthien is 7 in Elven years which would make her about the equivalent of a 3-year-old human. Also, I know at this time in Middle-earth, the sun had not appeared yet, but I did not realize the mistake until after posting it, so consider this AU.**

* * *

Thingol and his wife were deep in reverie when they were startled by the unmistakable sound of their screeching daughter, her small feet pitter-pattering in the room. "Ada, Nana! Wake up! It snowed outside!"

Thingol groaned softly and pulled the blankets over his head before muttering. "Lúthien, iell nín, it is still early yet, go back to sleep." Next to him, he could hear his wife softly laughing.

Lúthien, however, would not be swayed. "No, Ada, I want to go outside. Please." Not getting the desired response from her father, she turned her attention to her mother whom she knew was the only one able to make her father oblige her. "Nana, please, make Ada get up and take me outside! It is so pretty outside."

Thingol stifled a moan. He knew all too well what was to happen next. His wife falling for Lúthien's antics would turn on him, and play the secret card that always made him cave in. Just as he expected he felt his wife wrap an arm around him and he could feel her eyes piercing the back of his head. "Oh, come on meleth, it is the first snowfall of the season. Take her outside to enjoy it." Melian softly cooed.

Thingol put his pillow over his head, "No, it is too early! Let me sleep a little longer," his muffled voice resounded.

Lúthien pouted but would not relent. Pulling on her father's arm, she played the last card she knew would work when all else failed—she forced herself to cry. "Fine! I'm up! Give me ten minutes to get dressed, and we will _all_ go outside."

Melian lifted her head off the pillow. "Did I hear you correctly? I believe you said _all_ of us would go out."

Thingol sat up and looked at his wife a huge smirk appearing on his face. "Oh, yes my dear, you heard me correctly. If I must get up this early and go outside, then so do you. So up you get and make sure you dress warm, it will be freezing for sure." Patting her hand, he got up to get dressed.

Later, after all were properly dressed, the three went outside. Emerging out in the cold air, Thingol could not help but let out a soft gasp of amazement. He had seen many wondrous winters, but this one seemed more magical. All around him, the trees were covered in white, and the ground was bejeweled in white diamonds. His wife squeezed his arm and let out a gentle breath. "It is so beautiful."

Thingol smiled and nodded. "Aye, it is indeed." He was about to ask his daughter what she thought, but instead, he heard a delightful squeal ringing ahead. Thingol could not help but beam at the sight before him. Just up ahead throwing snow in the air and dancing, was Lúthien, who looked like a snow angel sent from the Valar themselves.

Quite content to sit and watch his daughter play, Thingol started to relax when out of nowhere he felt a hard thud hit him in the back of the head. Reaching in back, he felt cold, wet snow sticking to his silver hair. "Melian, did you just…" _WHACK_! Another snowball smacked him right in the face as he turned to face his wife who giggled uncontrollably with another projectile in her hand, ready to launch. Raising an eye and grinning, he picked up a heap of snow and formed it into a perfect ball. "Oh, so it is going to be like that, is it? Well meleth, two can play that game." And with one swift movement, he let loose the snow and laughed as it made contact with his wife.

Melian spluttered as she wiped the snow from her face. "Thingol, how could you," she asked as a frown formed on her face.

Thingol stopped laughing and immediately looked concerned. "Mell nín, did I hurt you?" As he began to walk towards her, an evil gleam filled her eyes, and Melian threw the snowball that had still been in her hands and nearly fell to the ground in a fit of hysterics.

"You should see the look on your face. It is priceless," she said in between laughter.

Thingol feigned insult and would have tossed another handful of snow at her had not two balls of hard snow smacked both in the sides of the face. As the two turned to face their new opponent, their eyes grew wide with shock as they saw holding two more missiles in her hands smiling, Lúthien. Before she could react, her father growled playfully and charged at his young daughter, grabbing her and tossing her in the air. "I will teach you to throw snow at me pen neth!" Lúthien screamed and laughed as she was airborne over and over.

It was a magical sight, and anyone who may have seen the scenes play out before them would have that moment etched in their minds forever. For hours, the three were not seen. As the day wore on, and the sun slowly began to set, the cold, but happy family slowly made their way back inside. Thingol carefully handed their nearly sleeping daughter over to Melian. "I will start a fire and have a cook bring some cocoa and Lembas over."

Melian smiled softly cradling Lúthien close to her.

When the fire came to a roar, Melian and Thingol sat close by with little Lúthien sitting on her mother's lap. All wet clothing had been removed and taken away to be washed and dried, and the three were donned in warm nightgowns and robes. Moments later, a cook brought a tray with three cups of rich, hot chocolate and a platter of Lembas. Thingol smiled as he watched his daughter lick the edges of her mouth off. "So, did you have fun today iell nín," he asked as he brushed a strand of still wet hair behind her ear.

"Yes, Ada, I did. Can we do it again tomorrow," Lúthien replied stifling a yawn.

Thingol couldn't help but laugh softly. "We will have to wait and see pen dithen, right now, I think it is time for you to go to sleep."

Lúthien began to protest, her small fist, rubbing her now drooping eyes. "But, I am not tired yet." The last words muffled by another yawn.

Melian chuckled as she gland at her husband who had a disbelieving look on his face. Gently, she handed their daughter to her husband, and Thingol got up and carriedtheir almost sleeping child to her bed. By the time they reached her rooms, Lúthien was fast asleep, her thumb in her mouth. Thingol carefully placed her in the bed and pulled the soft blankets over her tiny form. "Oltho vae ne fuin hen, iell nín." Placing a small kiss on her brow, Melian and Thingol made their way back to their chambers, and both fell quickly into Elven bliss.

* * *

 **Ada—daddy**

 **Nana—mommy**

 **Iell nín—my daughter**

 **Meleth—love**

 **mell nín—My beloved**

 **pen neth—small one**

 **pen dithen—little one**

 **Oltho vae ne fuin hen—May you dream well tonight**


End file.
